Team Rocket's Saturday Night
by RoseMarie Fanfics
Summary: Prepared for trouble? Every Saturday night, Cassidy, Butch, Marie, Rose, Jessie and James get together for fun. What crazy poop's gonna go on there? Each week, they manage to turn the normal stuff they do into absoluse hilarity! Fan of humor? An instant read! Hope you like it!
1. Movies, Football and Fake Garlic Bread!

" Hey Cass, Butch! I brought the chips and salsa!" said Marie banging on the door of Cassidy and Butch's apartment.

The whole Team Rocket crew decided that they should have a get together every weekend, and maybe do something fun like go to the movies. But tonight, they were spending the evening at Cassidy and Butch's apartment.

I know it may sound boring, but here are some details.

STORY TIME!

(- In a storyteller voice-)... Cassidy and Butch were plagued with a low team budget and were forced to share an apartment, yes... together. There were 2 bedrooms so thankfully they didn't have to sleep in the same room, or the same bed. (- SHUT UP FOR THE PEOPLE WHO HAD IDEAS!-) The only major problem was that there was only one bathroom and was a hassle on a day-to-day basis.

FLASHBACK TIME!

" BUTCH! I TOLD YOU NOT TO TOUCH MY SHAMPOO!" screamed Cassidy who was in the shower.

" I told you last time! It's not me!" exclaimed Butch even though he was lying.

" Oh really..." she said slyly from the shower waiting for him to admit his crime.

" OKAY I ADMIT! I'M THE ONE WHO USED YOUR SHAMPOO! IT JUST MAKES MY HAIR SO SMOOTH AND SHINY! PLEASE FORGIVE ME!" cried Butch.

" I'll forgive you..." Cassidy sighed loudly.

FLASHBACK IS OVER NOW! : D

So now you know the sad, but hilarious tale of Cassidy and Butch's apartment.

STORY TIME HAS ENDED!

" Hey guys!" said Rose who was holding a plastic bag of movies for them to watch. Her Psyduck was holding bottles of soda, and it looked as though he might fall down because of the heavy drinks. After placing the items on the table, they both sat down on the couch where Rose began to scratch his head lovingly.

Just at that moment when we thought that all was well, it wasn't as Jessie, James, and Meowth were arguing as they walked inside carrying boxes of pizza.

" Your crazy driving could have gotten us killed!" said Jessie slapping James on the back of the head.

" Well sorry! AND, Meowth was totally distracting me! He made me miss the turn I was supposed to take to get the pizzas!" said James pointing accusingly at Meowth.

" What? The car ride was too quiet! Things needed to be interestin'!" said Meowth as they placed the pizzas on the table.

" Okay! Meowth and Psyduck! I'm letting Vulpix, Hochkrow, and Torterra come out, so play nice okay?" asked Marie holding three Pokeballs. Meowth rolled his eyes and nodded, while Psyduck nodded enthusiastically. " Alright everyone! Come on out!" Marie cried as she released the balls.

" VULPIX!"

" HONCHKROW!"

" TORTERRA!"

All the Pokemon cried as they came out of their balls. " Play nice." Marie told them plainly as they wandered off to Psyduck. Marie walked over to help Cassidy and Butch set up some cups and plates for dinner.

" Let's eat!" said Butch when everything was ready. When they started eating, James couldn't help but ask a question.

" I didn't know you could cook Botch!" said James enjoying the garlic bread that was on the table.

" THE NAME'S BUTCH! WE'VE KNOWN EACHOTHER SINCE TRAINING AND YOU STILL DON'T KNOW MY NAME! Oh and by the way, the cooking portion runs in my family, the garlic bread is one of my specialties!" said Butch smiling.

" Oh yeah, that must have been a fine work of art! Especially when I saw the freezer package for it in the garbage..." said Cassidy.

" OH HIGH- FIVE GIRLFRIEND!" said Marie. The two girls high- fived and then returned back to their seats.

" So you're not the greatest cook after all!" exclaimed Jessie with a sly smirk on her face.

* * *

After dinner they gathered around the living room and skimmed through the DVDs that Rose had brought.

" What the heck?! These are all chick flicks!" said Meowth.

" They're the best kind of movie for nights like this!" said Jessie twirling a piece of her hair around her finger.

" Well, the games on tonight!" said Butch.

" You and your stupid football! Okay, girls can watch the chick flick and boys can watch football, K?" asked Rose getting quickly bored.

" Meowth, can you take Vulpix, Honchkrow, and Torterra to watch the game too? You know, they do love football..." said Marie. All of her Pokemon cried in happiness.

" Whateva..." said Meowth as all the boys and Pokemon went into Butch's room to watch the game.

" Psyduck! You go with them too!" said Rose pushing the little Pokemon towards the door. The small Psyduck then waddled into the room and closed the door behind him.

" Okay! Girl time! And after the movie we could invite the boys back in to watch an action movie I got!" said Cassidy revealing a secret DVD behind a potted plant.

The movie was called " Forget" it was a quite sad tale about two people who were in love to get separated, but then to meet back up and get married in the end. The intense crying came during the sad parts.

" I'll never forget you Ashley, as long as I live!" " Oh, thank you so much Dylan! I'll be back soon! Bye!"

" Why did they have to leave each other?! They were so perfect together!" cried Rose as she blew her nose into the what seemed like the 50th tissue.

" I don't know?! I can't wait until the end!" cried Jessie.

" ME TOO!" cried Cassidy sobbing loudly.

" You don't know how bored I am!" sighed Marie as she waltzed over to the boys' room and walked inside.

" YES! TOUCHDOWN!" Meowth screamed at the top of his lungs as the word " Touchdown" appeared on the tv screen.

" Hey," said Marie sitting down on the bed with James as the game progressed. " You want to watch the chick flick don't you?" she asked.

" YES YES I DO!" James screamed.

" Be my guest!" Marie said as she ushered him out of the door.

* * *

After the game and the sappy movie was over, everyone filed back into the living room once again to watch the action movie.

About a quarter of the way through, the time was 11:00 at night. James yawned and then wrapped his arm around Rose purposefully. (- You know, like the things you see in movies when the boy makes the first move and such...-) She snuggled into it a bit and then continued to watch the movie. Butch was watching closely, because he wanted to do the same thing to Marie.

He started to yawn and slowly extended his arm around Marie's shoulders when she slapped him in the face. " Don't you do that again! You understand?!" she whispered to him angrily.

" Yes..." he sighed. He should have told her that he liked her and then his face wouldn't have been hurting so bad.

* * *

After the movie ended, it was about one in the morning, and everyone was tired. Marie gathered their Pokemon and left. Jessie and Meowth drove back to headquarters where they would sleep for the night. Rose invited James to stay at her house for the night, which he happily said yes to. So that left Butch and Cassidy to clean up the large mess they had made.

" You like Marie, don't you?" asked Cassidy as she was collecting the garbage in the table.

" A little bit..." Butch admitted as he walked in his room.

* * *

**A/N: Alright, guys! What's up? *crickets sound* Fine, guys... Anyways, Team Rocket is really fun to write about! And, by the way, Marie is with Cassidy and Butch and Rose is with James and Jessie. Hope you guys liked it! Stay tuned for the next installment! And by the way, we both write this. So I hope you like it!**

**Rose and Marie :D**


	2. I'll Take Fancy Chapter Number 2!

Marie walked down the dark hallways of the Team Rocket headquarters in silence, accompanied by a scowling Jessie, a quietly cursing Cassidy, and an elated Meowth. She grimaced as she slowly and silently pushed open the door to Giovanni's office.

"I'm mad at you," he stated simply as he pet his purring Persian. Meowth hissed at the smirking (if it can) Persian and jumped on it, using its head as a springboard to leap onto Giovanni's lap. Giovanni yelped in surprise and flung the the desperate Meowth into the corner of the room. Meowth sniffled and cast the Persian one more glare before plopping down onto his butt.

Marie, quickly losing patience, slammed a letter on the desk in front of Giovanni. "We got this letter, Boss. It said to send the three most sane members to the headquarters. What do you need?"

"What I need is for all of you to be more REFINED! You're all pieces of poop! I want you to think of a way to learn to act in a more refined fashion or I rip your Team Rocket contracts to shreds!"

All four of them gazed in horror (well, Meowth gazed at the wall in horror). Giovanni added one last thing before rudely ushering them out the door. "All of your outfits are disgusting! At least put a SHIRT on, Jessie! And Cassidy, pants won't hurt! Marie, um... Make sure that James and Rose stay somewhat normal on their missions." Marie nodded as she was shoved out of the door.

"So, what did the Boss want?" Butch asked as the three Team Rocket agents approached the other three Team Rocket agents.

* * *

"He wants us to act more *refined*," Marie answered.

"I don't see why he would ask that," Rose said, obviously offended. "It's fine, even if we aren't!" She scowled in no specific direction. "It's not like the twerps can use that against us!" And Rose, being the sensitive, over emotional young woman she is, burst into tears, constantly sobbing that 'the Boss hated her' and that 'she's too stupid to be part of Team Rocket'.

James snorted. "Geez... Moody much?" Rose glared at him, but still gave him a playful punch on the arm. "And- Oh, goody! They're finally changing your outfits- I MEAN oh no!" James laughed nervously.

"We need to find a way to please the Boss! What can we do..." Jessie thought. Suddenly, Butch popped up.

"I got it! It's Saturday night, remember?" he said excitedly. Cassidy looked at him with a sarcastic expression.

"NOOO! I had NO idea!" she answered dryly.

Butch, his ecstatic mood not hampered, still continued with his sudden idea. "Well, what if for THIS Saturday night, we go to a fancy restaurant? That will teach us proper etiquette!" he finished, gasping for breath.

"You know what?" Cassidy pondered aloud. "Barney actually came up with a worthwhile idea!" This time, Cassidy looked genuinely surprised.

Butch went completely berserk, screaming and spazzing out at everyone about his name. The whole group was unfazed as they walked to Cassidy and Butch's apartment.

* * *

"Now, you do know that we're going to have to dress nicely, right?" Jessie reminded the agents for the fiftieth time. "James bought ALL of us amazing, expensive dresses and tuxedos, so let's all thank him!" She broke into her own little applause before looking awkwardly at everyone else and stopping.

James finally came in from the doorway and carefully laid down six neatly packaged boxes on the table. Rose squealed.

"Oh! Are those the outfits you bought us?! I know they're going to look amazing because you have an amazing sense of style!" she squealed and hugged him. He awkwardly squeezed himself out of her death grip and put his arm around her. He chuckled and picked up the boxes and handed them to everyone.

"So... Do we put them on?" Butch asked hesitantly. He started to open the box, but James hastily shut it.

"I want it to be a surprise! Now go run off and change!" He shooed everyone out of the room and headed somewhere where he could change.

The place where James decided to change was, ironically, next to where Marie and Cassidy were. He made sure to lock the door (and check three times) and proceeded to change into his new, rather handsome suit.

He heard grumbling from the other side of the wall. "Ugh... Why couldn't James have just gotten me a tux or something?" Marie opened the box and, being the tomboy she was, screamed.

In lay a powder pink dress adorned with a white ribbon on the waistline. It went down to her knees and had short white straps. All in all, it was an adorably pretty dress.

Marie, however, despised it. She picked it up by one sleeve and hastily tossed onto the bed with contempt. She was about to pull her clothes back on and storm outside, but then realized that James had spent at least a hundred PokeDollars on that dress. She pulled it over her head and put on the shoes he bought to match. She smiled and fixed her hair into a fancy hairdo. She smiled; James was so kind.

Now, that was the sweet little Mary-Sue version. Now, what REALLY happened.

Marie opened the door to let Cassidy out, who looked stunning in a vivid violet dress. She then shut the door, locked it, and started grumbling stubbornly.

James heard her doing so from the room he was changing in, and, infuriated, stormed out of the room and into hers.

When James opened the door, Marie threw the closest piece of clothing over her head. Thankfully, it was a heavy nightgown.

"So, you don't like the dress?!" James yelled hysterically. Marie leaped off of the bed and grabbed a pillow to cower behind.

Suddenly, Marie was taken by surprise when James grabbed her by the waist and picked her up forcefully.

"PUT ME DOWN, JAMES!" she screamed at James. He, being the gentleman he was, set her down. On one condition.

"I'll go in the closet. But while I'm in there, I want you to change in to your 100 FREAKING DOLLAR dress." James crossed his arms defiantly and strutted into the closet, closing it behind him.

"Geez..." Marie quickly changed, putting on the powder pink abomination. She yelled her assent to him coming out of the closet and he did, smiling at her dress, hair and shoes.

"You look pretty," he said shyly. What he expected was a small thank you in reply, or maybe an arrogant 'I know.' That's how all the women he said that to ever responded.

But, Marie smacked him in the face and hissed, "Say that ever again and I'll spread a rumor that you ARE marrying Jessibelle!"

James shuddered and nodded, mumbling that 'it was only a compliment' and rubbing his sore cheek.

They both walked out of the room and looked at everyone. "You all look great!" said Rose. "Now, let's get going!"

* * *

The large group walked out of the car and to the restaurant.

"And you're SURE this is where we're supposed to be?!" Jessie asked suspiciously.

"Yeah, James. Remember when you took a wrong turn and we ended up parked in front of Professor Oak's house?" Rose chuckled as she remembered Professor Oak and Gary's fangirl army chasing them away.

James blushed. "I'm positive. See? It says The Fancy Restaurant on the building!" he pointed out. "And it was YOUR fault that we were chased away. You should've known that we shouldn't let Meowth try to join the Gary Fanclub!"

Cassidy broke up the argument. "Alright, let's just head in already!" James and Rose both blushed and followed the others in.

Somehow, by the time they got to the front desk, James and Rose were in the front. James suddenly gasped when he saw the waiter. After looking closer, Rose did too.

It was that annoying old butler Sebastian! "Table for two, I assume?" he spat, glaring down at Rose.

A streak of red tinted Rose's cheeks, but she answered defiantly, "For six." Cassidy, Butch, Marie and Jessie all followed the stupid piece of poop that called himself a waiter/butler/traitor/tattletale/... Aw, forget it.

"Welcome to The Fancy Restaurant. What would you like as a fancy drink?" he asked with an unbearable accent, glaring at Jessie, Cassidy and Rose. He didn't bother with Marie, because she so obviously came with Butch.

"I'll have Fancy Drink number 2 in a somewhat fancy glass," James said politely. Being the only child of Bob and Shirley Rochester meant that he was as refined as refined can get.

"I'll have Fancy Drink number 7 in a fancy glass," Rose said nervously. She had to act more refined for the sake of the Boss.

After everyone ordered (or failed epically, in Butch and Marie's case), they sat and chatted for about ten minutes.

Suddenly, a younger, nicer looking waiter walked to Butch and Marie. "Sorry if I'm wrong but, do you want to make your Fancy Entree a Fancy Couples' Entree?" He blushed, fearing that he was incorrect.

Marie started to say something, but Butch interrupted her with a gleeful smile and, "Of course! That would be great! We're totally an awesome couple." He finished by putting an arm around Marie's shoulder and giving her a peck on the cheek.

"You're lucky that this gives us a discount," Marie hissed into Butch's ear. He shuddered and turned to continue his conversation.

Finally, the Fancy Entrees arrived. Jessie smiled as she gracefully took the plate from Sebastian. She then frowned.

"What seems to be the problem?" Sebastian asked, though from the look on his face the others could tell he knew perfectly well.

"Well, I ordered Fancy Entree Number 5 and you gave me Number 2..." She frowned uneasily. "Wait..." she said, scowling. But before she could finish, Sebastian giggled femininely.

"Because you ARE Number 2!" he squealed before prancing off. Jessie and the others watched him leave in shock.

"You saw that too, right?" James asked Marie in shock. She nodded dazedly in reply. Jessie was fuming, but Cassidy was doubled over laughing. Jessie glared as she listened to Cassidy's words.

"That was GENIUS! Oh, wow... Number 2!" She continued to laugh until Jessie jumped up and started to hit Cassidy. Cassidy shrieked, but didn't hesitate to fight back. She threw punches and Jessie tugged at hair and soon, the whole group was caught in the squabble.

"STOP!" James screamed. "You'll ruin our outfits!"

"Great," Marie breathed after throwing a punch at Jessie's shoulder. "I'd be glad to."

Rose, Butch and James witnessed the whole scene in shock. After some time, James decided that he needed to rescue the expensive outfits and told a nearby waiter, that thankfully wasn't Sebastian. He kicked them all out of the door and slammed it.

"Wow..." Marie sighed, breathless. "Best night EVER!"

* * *

The six teenagers pulled into James' driveway silently. They climbed out and Butch, Cassidy and Marie hopped into a dark blue car. Butch started up the engine and drove off.

"Well, we didn't exactly please the Boss, did we?" Rose laughed. James put his arms around Jessie and Rose.

"Maybe not, but I had the time if my life." They all smiled and pulled themselves into a group hug.

* * *

Somewhere, somehow, Meowth felt like he was being left out. He couldn't explain it. Suddenly he realized why.

"THEY'RE HAVING A GROUP HUG WITHOUT ME?!"

* * *

James, Jessie and Rose all decided to stay at Rose's place for the night. Rose was the first one up but, being shy, she waited for James to wake up and go downstairs. While she was doing her waiting, however, she fell asleep next to Jessie.

Suddenly, a loud shout woke everyone up from their slumber. "CRUD!" It was James.

"GET YOUR WALLETS AND A PEN, GUYS! WE'VE GOTTA RENEW OUR TEAM ROCKET MEMBERSHIPS!"

Jessie and Rose sighed. They couldn't wait for next Saturday night, when they might do something better. And maybe the Boss wouldn't rip their contracts to shreds for it. AGAIN.

* * *

**A/N: Well, this chapter was by Rose! I hope you enjoyed reading this! It's officially the longest thing I have ever written, so YAY! **

**Anyways, I think I'll be writing the even chapters and Marie writes the odd chapters. Unless we feel too lazy, of course. ;) Well, the only reason I said that was because I (Rose, just in case you haven't caught on yet) will be inviting OCs in every few chapters I write! They will only be in one chapter, unless I want to bring the OC back for another one in the far future. And there won't be a new OC in every chapter I write; just maybe every two or three. I need SOME fame for myself, am I right? *more crickets* Thanks...**

**And expect surprise guests to show up, like feminine Sebastian today! XD I hope you enjoy this, and see ya later!**

**Rose :D**


	3. Pairings and Zombies are a Great Combo!

**WARNING: We got some gore in here. If you don't like eating brains or using flat irons improperly (violently) then this chapter might not be for you. I'd still suggest you read it, but whenever you spot a sign of gore skip over? I dunno, do whatever suits you. I had just wanted to alert you guys.**

The nightly news was blaring in Cassidy, and Butch's small apartment. It was the only safe place in town.

"And yes folks, you didn't hear me incorrectly. There is a zombie apocalypse and it is truly unrelenting. Everyone must stay indoors, and I repeat stay indoors at all times to prevent the spread of this horrible disease. "

The news ended shortly after that. "WE'RE ALL GOING TO DIE!" said James sarcastically as he ducked behind the nearest table and tucked into the fetal position.

"WE ARE NOT GOING TO DIE! HOW CLEAR DO I HAVE TO MAKE THAT TO YOU JAMES!" yelled Cassidy out of frustration. She actually happened to be the zombie apocalypse expert when she had her " The Girls Book: How to be the best at everything" book by her side.

"Well, we still need some supplies from the grocery store every week... How in the heck are we supposed to get those?" asked Rose who was absentmindedly petting her ecstatic Psyduck.

" It says here in my wonderful little book that to get supplies from a zombie- infested place, you need to act and think like a zombie yourself to get the things you need." said Cassidy all-knowingly.

"COSTUME TIME! I CALL DESIGNING!" called James as he ran into the other room to get his things.

An hour later he came out of the room with 6 ragged- looking human costumes and 1 Pokemon costume for Meowth, probably to make people think they were zombies. Marie was looking at her costume disgusted. (- What else is new!?-)

"UGHHH! James what is this? It looks like a giant white frilly dress!" said Marie shoving the dress in his face so he could see.

"It's a bride's dress Marie. And Butch over there is the groom..." he said almost choking from constant lace getting stuck in his mouth from the girly dress. Marie stood there dumbfounded for a little while as she turned around to see that Butch had quick- changed from his Team Rocket uniform and into the costume. He had his hands out in front of him and was walking like an idiot.

"Brains... Marry me Marie... Brains... Marry me Marie..." he kept on muttering until Marie performed a signature face slap attack. "OW!" he shouted.

"Whatever, I'll put on the stupid dress as long as we get all or more of the supplies we need without paying!" she said before sighing loudly and walking into the other room to change.

"Y'know... We could make our salary off of that Meowth... Making people pay to get supplies for the apocalypse!" said Jessie with her eyes shining. Meowth put a happy, cute face on.

"We could make a fortune off of that!" exclaimed Meowth as they were ready to open the apartment door.

"Speaking of fortunes, let's fly faster than a flaming Moltres down to the grocery store! I AM THE FLAME THAT BURNS BRIGHTEST!..." exclaimed James as he continued the all too well- known phrase as they zombie- staggered down the hallway. They made it to the first floor before hastily pulling the door open to the undead world ahead.

* * *

"Which way do we go?" asked Cassidy impatiently. She was always annoyed by James's delusional thinking that he had the 'soul of a Moltres'.

"Oh my gosh... Oh my gosh..." Rose was freaking out, looking around everywhere.

Jessie whispered to Rose, "Trust James. I know you like him, and he likes you too. You can trust him when he's in his Moltres state of mind, remember how confident he was the last time?" Rose thought back to how he could even get his Victreebell to behave, and nodded. 'Phase one of my plan is complete,' Jessie thought with a glint in her eyes.

"Do not fear! The Moltres always succeeds! I, the Moltres, will lead you to safety!" James the Moltres put a comforting wing on her shoulder. And, the Moltres costume giving him a boost of self-confidence, he scooped Rose into his feathered arms and ran off. "We must make haste if we want to survive!" James called. Rose just stared, dumbstruck, at the feathery hat-wearing Team Rocket agent. The others had no choice but to follow.

"Wow, what a loony bird," Butch chuckled quietly to Marie, obviously trying to look cool in her eyes. It didn't work out too well.

"James is my- well... um... Rose's friend," she yelled defiantly, "so don't do that again!" She once again slapped Butch, but this time crushed his foot with her heel before stomping off to follow the Mighty Moltres.

"James, you're amazing! I'm always so glad when he decides to take charge..." Jessie said, whispering the last sentence to Meowth only. "That way, I get my beauty rest."

"You need a lot more than the time that James is in charge!" Meowth giggled. He then preformed his famous (in Japan) "NYAN-YA!"

"Let's head to the store! And hope that it isn't already infested with zombies..." Cassidy yelled to everyone else. James suddenly froze, stopping so abruptly that Rose tumbled out of his wings.

"I can smell the rotting flesh," he whispered, lifting his head into the air like a dog. "Try, and you can too!" The others took a tentative sniff and nearly fainted at the smell. The gesture knocked off James's feathery hat, and the whole costume suddenly disappeared, being replaced by the 'zombie' attire. No more brave Mighty Moltres.

James slowly walked into the store, with Rose clinging to his arm and nearly breaking into a sprint away from it all. Butch put an arm around Marie's shoulders and proclaimed confidently, "I'll keep you safe, Marie! If it's the last thing I do!" Marie felt a bit grateful, but still annoyed because she knew it was all talk. He would sprint the second a brain-eating monster came into view.

* * *

Cassidy, Jessie and Meowth were the last to enter, tilting their heads to the side and sticking their arms out in front of them just in case. Meowth forgot to, however, and was suddenly pushed to the side by an unknown force.

It turned out to be a zombie that obviously used to be a ninja before his dangerous but promising job was cut short, along with his life as a human. He jumped on Meowth, and before the cat had the chance to preform Fury Swipes attack, the ninja zombie had bitten him. The ninja zombie sulked back into the shadows, where other zombies may have lurked. The three didn't stick around to find out.

Cassidy full-on sprinted away, leaving Jessie and Meowth in the dust. Jessie hurriedly dragged Meowth along behind her by his paw.

When she caught up with the rest of the group, she flung Meowth away from her in fear. He groggily sat up, moaning.

Everyone stayed as far away from Meowth as possible, Jessie in fear and everyone else because they just didn't care like they should. Rose, however, ran towards Meowth. "Meowth! Are you okay?" she asked frantically.

He tried to take a rather large chunk out of Rose's arm, but she flung herself away at just the right moment.

However, her careless aim sent her flying into a huge shelf filled with toilet paper and potting soil. The blow knocked her unconscious. "Rose!" James and Marie shouted at the same time, both running to her. They ended up slamming into each other, and Butch tripped over James as he ran to Marie. Cassidy just tripped on her monstrously huge heels and Jessie tripped over her.

Meowth zombie looked around. Just a huge group of dead bodies. He stumbled away, groaning like any zombie would. But not before eating Cassidy's small brain.

"NYAN-YA! Nom om om om..." Meowth zombie muttered contently as he chewed on the soft, squishy organ. (- Gore.-) The words "too small" and "this was just a snack" went through his mind before he stumbled away to find a decent victim with a hopefully different- sized brain.

Cassidy got up and started to roam around, and eventually followed Meowth moaning all the way there! After she left, the rest of the remaining crew got up and tried to look for the things they needed. (- Jessie got up at the speed of light!-) James almost forgot about the unconscious Rose.

"Guys! What are we going to do about her?!" he asked.

"You and Buzz can carry her. Only men could carry that kind of cargo..." Jessie exclaimed before running away to hide from the hoard of zombies were approaching. She was grabbing supplies from all shelves.

"THE NAME IS BUTCH YA GOT IT! DO I LOOK LIKE A BUZZ LIGHTYEAR TO YOU!" he shouted as he picked up Rose's arms and James her legs.

As they were running from the hoard, Marie said something useful, "True love's kiss can break the spell!" she exclaimed out of breath from constant running.

"Maybe if we kissed, this whole nightmare will be over!" said Butch looking over at Marie expectantly. She gave him a death glare that said " You better be glad we're running or you're face would hurt 10 times more than it already does." Besides, she was just getting tired of slapping him because her left hand was sore. (- Marie's a lefty!-)

"THAT JUST MIGHT WORK!" said James. "Hold her Butch..." he said handing her to Butch. He nearly collapsed because of the shifting weight. James leaned in and kissed her softly causing a brief silence in the room. She awoke suddenly and stood up.

"What did I miss?" she asked as they were running yet again.

Jessie looked up at Rose, her eyes shining. 'I love playing matchmaker,' she thought. 'Now, it's only Marie and Botch!' "Cassidy and Meowth both turned into zombies, and we got the supplies. By the way James kissed you!" said Jessie in an excited voice.

"I did?! YAY! LIFE GOAL COMPLETED!" she squealed with joy. James smirked at her.

"There's more where that came from hot stuff!" he said which caused another spasm of akward silence.

* * *

In the street, the rest of the Team Rocket crew were running as fast as their legs could carry them, Jessie being the most unfortunate.

"HOW DO YOU EXPECT ME TO RUN IN THIS STUPID DRESS JAMES!? AHHHH!" she screamed as she fell onto the the hard street where at least a dozen zombies stumbled into her and before you knew it, she was gone.

"We're close to the apartment come on!" encouraged James as the four raced into the tall building and rushed into the elevator. Marie was pressing the 3rd floor like her life depended on it, and it actually did.

The room seemed dark and depressing instead of a golden safe-haven as they stepped inside. No Meowth to crack a stupid joke, and no Cassidy and Jessie to fight over whose outfit was better.

"I'm sure going to miss them." said Rose sadly as she put the supplies away.

"Guys! You have to see this!" called Butch as he looked out the window in fear. The zombies were staggering towards the doors to their building and were actually walking inside!

"Okay! Who's the dummy who left the front door open?!" James asked with his hands on his hips.

"It might have been me..." Marie glanced around nervously. The zombies were clawing at the elevator door. One of their fingers must have hit the button because the doors slid open giving them plenty of time to shuffle inside.

"YOU IDIOT! We're going to die for sure now." said Rose now probably petting her Psyduck lovingly for the last time calmly. The zombies were now clawing randomly at the elevator buttons, one had pushed floor 3 and the doors had slid shut and lifted them upward to the only humans the building.

" Did you guys hear that?" asked James as he heard a faint ding, doors sliding open and moaning coming slowly closer because they could smell their fresh brains.

"Everyone in Cass' room!" said Marie as the door flung open and the brain- seekers moaned at the sight and smell of something tasty. The four all huddled up together and started to say random things before their certain demise.

"I SLEEP WITH A SOCK MONKEY EVERY NIGHT!" cried Rose as James held her and the zombies came closer.

"I MIGHT HAVE ENJOYED VICTREBELL SWALLOWING ME ALL THOSE TIMES!" cried James as the zombies appeared at the doorway.

"I THINK WARTORTLE LOOKS HOT!" cried Rose and Marie screamed as one of the zombies grabbed her.

They were about to bite her when she said something they would never forget. "I LIKE BUTCH HAVING A CRUSH ON ME, BECAUSE I MIGHT LIKE HIM BACK!" she screamed as their teeth came close to her arm.

It all happened in slow motion. Butch pushed the one zombie out of the way as Marie fell to the floor and scrambled back to the others. Butch had gotten bitten on the shoulder in the process though. "Butch!" Marie said racing to his side, but before you could say "brains" he was a zombie too. Tears came to her eyes as she said, " He risked his life for me..." before crying her eyes out and stealing Roses' Psyduck to hug it. It actually looked like she was going to squeeze the living stuffing out of the small Pokemon.

Rose sobbed as well. She suddenly stood up, anger taking over the fear. She took a lamp and smashed it over as many zombies' heads as possible, but was shoved into the wall, once again rendering her unconscious. James scooped her into his arms and yelled for Marie to follow him.

James locked them in the closet. He tucked the key in his pocket and slid to the ground. Marie watched, still squeezing the clueless Pokemon, as James gently brushed the hair out of Rose's eyes and kissed her forehead.

"This... sucks," Marie said as zombies scratched mindlessly at the door. Rose's eyes slowly opened and she stated into James's eyes. Emerald merged with sapphire for what felt like would be the first and last time.

James moved suddenly. He swept Rose up and kissed her, to her surprise. Her eyes widened, but she kissed back with passion. As they broke apart, their eyes shone with feeling.

"STOP MAKING ME FEEL LEFT OUT!" Marie screamed. James and Rose looked at her apologetically. "Now," said Marie, getting back to business. "We need to find a way to get rid of the zombies. Remember; only kill the ones that you either don't recognize or hate. Jessie matters. Gary's fangirl army does not."

The zombies were almost breaking through the closet door. "Quick everyone, get a weapon!" said Rose who grabbed one of Cassidy's many hair straighteners and turned the heat on high. James grabbed a bat that was referred to as the "Beating Bat" to Cassidy, and Marie held Psyduck as if he were a deadly weapon.

"LET'S DO THIS THING!" said Marie as she kicked the door open with her leg causing the zombies on the outside to tumble to the floor. The three rushed out of the closet trying to stomp on as many zombies as they could on the way out.

James was beating the undead beings with the " Beating Bat" with fury. Rose was burning people's faces off with the iron. Marie was holding on to Psyduck as she was shouting "WATER GUN! WATER GUN!" and the occasional "USE PSYCIC!" to Psyduck who was obeying.

"Wait! I know how to solve the problem we are facing!" stumbled the clumsy Professor Oak into Cassidy's room with what looked to be a large set of glass vials. "Follow me!" he called before racing to the ONLY bathroom in the apartment. The others reluctantly followed hoping that the weird professor wouldn't kill them all.

"I made an antidote to the zombie virus! And I accidentally started to!" Oak said triumphantly. The others looked at him annoyed.

"YOU STARTED THIS?!" asked James with fury in his rising voice. Rose and Marie nodded in agreement as they scowled now knowing that the whole situation could have been avoided entirely.

"Well, yes I did... But I have the antidote! All you have to do is inject this into their arm and in a matter of seconds they should be back to normal." he explained.

"No problem!" said Marie as she grabbed a handful of needles and was running out the door, stabbing any zombie that came close.

"I'm going with her... HIYAAA!" screamed Rose who also grabbed a handful of needles and was stabbing people with Marie. James didn't feel like getting his hands dirty, but did get a few people back to normal.

Once everyone was back to normal... the town/ world/ place was saved thanks to some unlikely heroes.

* * *

"WHAT?! You mean, I was eating people's brains!? Is there anything in my teeth?" asked Jessie trying desperately to find a mirror. But, she was happy that James and Rose were finally going to be considered a couple. Or, at least, in hr eyes.

"Well, I was too... SO QUIT YOU'RE YAPPIN'!" said Meowth who looked at Cassidy and Butch who nodded at him approvingly to make Jessie shut her mouth for once.

"James! We're safe!" cried Rose as she ran into his open arms. He picked her up and spun her around before carrying her bridal- style.

"I know..." he said smelling her hair and sighing contently.

"Hey Marie... Did you mean all that stuff you said about me?" Butch asked approaching her. She was now holding her Vulpix instead of Psyduck, which she gave back to Rose.

"Yeah... I kind of did..." said Marie blushing. For some odd reason, everyone in the room was quiet. Cassidy was muttering something to Rose which made her laugh hysterically. That broke the silence.

"Do you, I don't know... want to be my girlfriend?" he blurted out.

"Say yes, say yes, say YES!' Jessie thought. But, unfortunately for her, her pleas had not been answered.

"Not right now, but wait a little while and the answer might change." she whispered in his ear before sitting on the couch.

All was well in the universe... for now.

* * *

**A/N: That was... THE most hilarious thing that I have ever written. ._. IT WAS SO FUN! Marie and I wrote this together (Marie came up with the idea and wrote about three quarters of it). We were driving home from a family member's house and it took like two hours, and in that time we WROTE and WROTE and WROTE! Not only is it the most hilarious, but it's the longest! Thanks for reading, and please drop a review! Nobody reviews on our long, amazing stuff... But anyways, until next chapter!**

**Rose :D**


	4. Romantic Shoe Stores!

Butch stretched as he pulled his pajama shirt off of his head. 'It's Saturday again,' he thought, hoping that this week would be less life-threatening than the last. "CASSIDY!" he screamed. "CALL THE OTHER TEAM!" He listened for her assent and smiled when he got it. This Saturday night would be awesome and zombie-free.

Rose hummed to herself as she drove to Butch and Cassidy's apartment. She grinned when she saw James's car parked in the parking area. "I wonder how everyone's doing," she wondered aloud and set off for Cassidy and Butch's apartment.

As she walked in, she saw everyone seated somewhere, discussing something. Butch smiled and welcomed her, pulling out a chair for her to use. She thanked him and continued to listen.

"Do you want to go to the movies?" Meowth asked, a gleam in his eye. "The new movie 'Night of the Living Dead' just came out and-"

"No." Butch cut him off. "I want to do something fun this Saturday. How about we, hm..."

"Go to the mall?" James suggested. Everyone looked at him strangely, thinking that his was a slightly girlish response. James noticed that and blushed. "I mean, to go to the arcade and get ice cream. But the girls can shop if they want," he added.

"That sounds pretty fun!" Marie said. "We could play games at the arcade, and get ice cream and just hang out! Cool!" she exclaimed. "And we'll get to spend a lot of time together, like one big happy Team Rocket!" She quickly whispered to the audience, "That line was from Pokemon. It is not ours." She then turned back.

Jessie hopped up, excitedly anxious. "If we're going to the mall, then I need to dress properly!" she shrieked, running into Cassidy's room where she kept a stash of clothes for these emergencies.

Rose laughed at Jessie's vanity and put her arm around James. "So, what are you gonna do when we get there?" she asked him, smiling. He took her hand and they walked into the hallway, where Cassidy had insisted beanbags were strewn around the area. They each sank into one and chatted.

That left Marie, Butch and Cassidy, who jumped up to make sure Jessie wasn't using her flat iron. So, that left Marie and Butch. They looked awkwardly at one another for a little while before slowly getting up. Marie smiled at Butch and hugged him quickly before fleeing to Cassidy's room. Butch sighed and smiled.

When Marie walked down the short hallway to Cassidy's room, she nearly tripped over Rose's outstretched leg. Marie looked over and smiled at the adorable sight. James had his arms around Rose and Rose was snuggled next to him with an arm wrapped around his. They were both sound asleep, James snoring softly and the both of them smiling.

Marie suddenly heard a shriek of anger from Cassidy's room. It was probably Cassidy herself, roaring in an infuriated rage about Jessie using her flat iron improperly. Rose stirred slightly in her sleep, but did not awaken. Marie swiftly walked through to stop Jessie from attacking Cassidy with the dangerous hair styling appliance.

Butch emerged from his room, dressed in a black t-shirt and a pair of dark jeans. As he was about to walk to the door, he too nearly stepped on Rose's leg. He gently shook James awake and told him that it would be seven soon. That's when they were going to the mall. James blushed immediately when he realized the position he was in. He shook Rose, trying to wake her up. She opened her eyes and looked at him. She, instead of being nervous about their position, smiled softly and gave James a small kiss before walking into the bathroom to change into the emergency clothing that she had been told to bring over to their apartment.

James stared with wide eyes. "What?..." Butch smiled at James's blatant ignorance.

"She likes you," he said, chuckling at James's bright red face. "Do you like her back?"

James shrugged nervously. "I don't know... The only person I've ever slightly liked was Cassidy for a little while," he admitted embarrassedly. "But I do really like Rose as a friend, so... Am I friend-zoning her?" Realization came crashing down. "But I do like her! I do!"

"Okay, man," Butch said, laughing. "Calm down! But listen," he said, beckoning James closer. "Will you tell her you like her at the mall tonight?" he whispered. James gulped nervously. "Do it for me and my slim chance with Marie." To that, James nodded.

He walked into Butch's room and proceeded to remove his Team Rocket uniform and put on his more 'normal' looking clothes. You can't go to the mall in a Team Rocket uniform, you know! He was wearing a green button-up shirt and jeans.

He stepped out of the room to a stylish sight. Cassidy stood before him, posing. She was in pink, pink, and more pink designer clothing. James could have named any popular clothing store and he would have found at least a stitch of it on Cassidy.

Jessie was also in designer clothing, but hers was completely blue. It was all, once again, name brand. James looked to both of the girls and smiled.

Marie was in an orange shirt and jeans. Naturally, nobody but Butch noticed her. He complimented her on her outfit, to which she replied with a light punch to the arm.

Cassidy whispered something to Jessie, who barely held in her hysterical laughter. She then whispered the same thing to Marie, who laughed quietly and whispered it to Butch, who gave her a funny glance but smiled all the same, who whispered it to Meowth, who laughed for a solid twenty seconds before whispering it to Rose, who gave Cassidy an annoyed glance and went up to James.

"James, apparently you were 'totally checking Cassidy out and stuff because you thought she looked so...hot,'" she said, angered.

James looked irritably at Cassidy and took a look at what Rose was wearing. She was in a dark blue-and-white striped shirt with a pair of denim shorts, with her hair up in a messy bun and her glasses on her face.

"Let's go," she said loudly, brushing past Cassidy and walking out the door with James. She pushed him into the passenger's seat of her car (With his assent, of course. She just wanted to look dramatic) and got in herself before driving to the mall.

* * *

The others followed her. Once they reached the mall, they met up with each other at the entrance and walked in.

"It's so crowded!" Cassidy yelled over the voices of others.

"What else do you expect from the front entrance of a mall on a Saturday night?!" Jessie snapped in reply. Before the whole thing could get out of hand and turn into a fistfight, James stepped in to the rescue!

"Why don't you go head to that new Pokemon boutique? I know how you love dressing up your Pokemon!" James suggested, beaming. Jessie and Cassidy nodded and raced off at once, hand in hand.

Butch shook his head and sighed. "Women..." Marie and Rose glared at him. He backed away, mostly from Marie. He didn't think (and was half right) that Rose had the ability to pick a fight with him, or anyone for that matter. Marie stalked up to him and slapped him in the face.

'It's been a long time since I've done that,' thought Marie, smirking. Butch stuttered for a while before just continuing on, with James, Rose and Marie in tow. They all walked into the arcade.

* * *

Jessie and Cassidy arrived back with several bags at the speed of light. They automatically spotted Butch and Marie, who were playing Ski-Ball and constantly comparing scores. Jessie and Cassidy laughed as Marie rendered herself triumphant over Butch, who had a score of five hundred.

Jessie and Cassidy were surprised to see a huge group of people surrounding the Dance Dance Revolution. "What do you think is going on?" Cassidy asked Jessie.

Jessie shrugged her shoulders. "Let's go find out," she said. They shoved their way through the large crowd until they could see who was playing DDR and attracting the crowd.

Rose and James were playing Dance Dance Revolution and totally winning. They were both doing the fastest song, on the hardest level. Every few seconds, they would glance to each other and smile.

In the end, James won that song. They shook hands with a "Good game" and Rose invited someone else to compete against her. She decided on a sixteen year old girl with strawberry-blond hair and a purple t-shirt. Rose, attempting to go easy on the girl, chose a slow song.

James meandered away, listening to the music from the DDR machine. He met up with Butch and Marie, who were now at the prize counter. Marie dumped her one thousand tickets out of a bag that she had Jessie's Lickitung... empty, as Butch pitifully set down five tickets. Marie decided to get a life-size cutout of Brock.

"Why?" Butch asked.

"... Because," Marie reluctantly answered, trying to hide the Sharpie marker in her pocket. Poor Brock cutout, it won't get a girlfriend with a mustache and a monocle, will it?

James dug into his pockets, trying to find the rest of his tokens. He had five left, so he decided to use four on DDR and play a round of Ski-Ball. He headed up to the Ski-Ball machine and received a reasonable score of ten thousand nine hundred.

He headed over to the DDR machine after tucking the tickets away in his pocket. Rose stood, downtrodden, next to the girl, who was smiling brightly.

"She whupped my butt!" Rose wailed quietly. "Leslie was pretty good," she complimented her partner. Leslie smiled.

She suddenly dashed away, heading for joyous Marie and her brand new Brock cutout. She smashed her fist right into its face. "Why did you do that?!" Marie screamed. "There's a hole in his face!"

In fear of being 'politely ushered' out by the worker, Leslie slipped away, never to be seen for the rest of the night.

* * *

The seven made their way to the Friendly's on the third floor of the mall. They all piled into an elevator, Jessie being the one closest to the buttons. She pressed a classified button, grinned sinisterly and whispered her idea to Cassidy. Apparently, they had bonded on their trip to the Pokemon boutique.

Cassidy giggled. The plan sure was fun. It was basically to see how their friends, um... liked elevators. The elevator slowly started to rise and Rose glued herself to the glass wall, staring at the moving floors. James clung to her arm and refused to look out the window/wall.

Butch was standing awkwardly next to Marie, who was clinging to his arm. Butch put an arm around her. "Wait..." Butch muttered. "Weren't we supposed to stop at the third floor?" From what everyone could tell, they had passed two floors.

James buried himself in the crook of Rose's neck, while she laughed with glee at the speed and height of the elevator. Marie had Butch's arm in a death grip, and Butch still just stood there. Jessie and Cassidy still stood in the front of the elevator, grinning to each other.

The elevator came to an abrupt stop, shuddering a bit. "AWESOME! Let's do it again!" Rose cheered, grinning. Marie looked like she was about to vomit. Butch had an arm around Marie and was furious. James was huddled up against Rose, who had her arms around James. He was blushing slightly, but fearful all the same.

"Jessie, you pressed the button, didn't you?!" Butch said, his voice rising with every word.

"Yes, but that was SO funny to watch!" Jessie replied, laughing with Cassidy. Rose, fun time aside, put an arm protectively around James and stomped up to the buttons. She pressed floor three and glared stubbornly at Cassidy and Jessie for the second time that night.

"You scared him and Marie half to death!" she yelled as the elevator slowly descended. "Sure, I was having the time of my life, but they weren't!" She threw her arms around James. He hugged back, shocked, but not in the least upset.

Butch and Marie walked out of the elevator, Marie with her arm around his shoulders. "Thank you," she whispered. Then, once they stepped out of the elevator, she angrily said, "This is for making me look like a wimp!" She promptly slapped him in the face and chatted with Cassidy.

Rose and James lagged behind, talking about things like what they were going to get at Friendly's. Butch slowly walked behind the others, counting on his fingers how many times he had been rejected by Marie. Let's just say that he ran out of fingers.

* * *

Finally, the group of teenagers (and Meowth) headed to Friendly's to order their creamy frozen delicacy.

"May I have your name, sir?" the waitress asked kindly. Butch nodded.

"It's Butch," he replied, smiling. Marie glared at the young Friendly's worker. Cassidy and Jessie giggled as they witnessed the scene unfold.

The group ordered. The waitress grinned at Butch as they took their seats.

The waitress called out when the ice cream was ready, "Biff's ice cream is ready!" Butch ignored it, assuming it was another man. The waitress faltered for a moment. "Or, was it Bill? Yes, Bill!" she announced. Butch tensed slightly.

"Buffy? Ben? Butcher? Ponch? Clutch? Hooch? Futch? Buzz?" After going through nearly every name that resembled his, the waitress yelled triumphantly, "I've got it! It's-" Butch stood up gratefully to get their ice cream "-Bob!"

Butch leapt up onto the tabletop and began to scream. "IT'S BUTCH! NOT ANY OF THOSE PATHETIC NAMES THAT YOU JUST UTTERED WITH YOUR SAD EXCUSE OF A MOUTH!"

He calmly climbed off of the table and took the ice cream from the countertop. "Thank you," he said to the waitress's cowering figure as he set them on the group's table.

James guided Rose to another table where they could sit and talk privately. "So, James... Why are we here? Butch was just telling me about the time he and Professor Namba both had their names mispronounced at the same time!" Rose questioned.

James cleared his throat nervously. "You, um, like me, right?"

"Well, of course!" Rose answered. "We're best friends, right?"

James looked her in the eyes. Once again, blue reflected into James's big emerald eyes. "I mean as more than best friends?"

Rose stared, shocked. But then she answered. "Yeah. I think so. Yes." The others stared intently as James and Rose looked to each other. Rose found herself getting lost in emerald eyes, which were curiously full of tears.

"Because I don't know if I can say I feel the same." He dashed off into the kids' shoe store next to the Friendly's.

Meowth's ice cream fell out of the cone and on to the floor with a 'splat.' His eyes were open wide. Marie stared in shock at the scene. Cassidy bustled off to clean up Meowth's ice cream, because she never really cared about Rose anyways.

Rose's eyes welled up with tears behind her glasses. She suddenly ran into Butch's arms, sobbing into his shirt. He awkwardly put his arm around her and whispered comforting words to her.

Marie looked sadly at Rose. The immediate thing that registered was that Rose had her arms around her Butch. 'Selfish,' Marie thought crossly. 'Rose was just turned down by James!'

* * *

Rose walked into the store silently. She saw James sitting on a bench in the far corner. He looked like he was thinking.

Rose went over and sat beside him.

"When I said I didn't know," James started hesitantly, "I didn't mean it. I do know now."

"And?" Rose asked, resting her head on his shoulder and taking his hand.

"I just want to," James sighed, "wait."

Rose looked unsure. "So, we're not in a relationship, right?"

"Right."

"I'm okay with that for now." Rose smiled and got up. James followed.

* * *

The whole matter was resolved, and Meowth ordered a new ice cream only to trip and have it land all over his face. Cassidy was really unhappy about that.

Jessie and Cassidy automatically started to argue the second they stepped out of the mall. "Where'd you park the car?!" Cassidy demanded.

"I DIDN'T PARK! Butch did!" Jessie yelled. Both looked to Butch.

Sensing an argument, Rose grabbed James, Jessie and Meowth. "We'll be going!" she called as they hurried to the car. It drove away, the black car blending in with the night.

The others ventured out into the parking lot, armed only with the flashlight apps on their phones. They searched far and wide.

Finally, Cassidy located the car. It was silver with a red R on the right side.

As they were about to unlock it, a man ran up to them. "Get away from my car!"

Cassidy, Butch and Marie bolted, seeing that the person had a red R on his shirt. It must have been his.

Finally, Cassidy located the RIGHT car and they drove back to Cassidy and Butch's apartment.

* * *

Butch was up late on the toilet. He had his laptop and was looking intently at something that looked like an engine on PokeBay.

"BUTCH!" Cassidy screamed from outside. "You know that using the Internet too long makes the toilet break down!"

"What?" he asked incredulously.

Cassidy blushed from outside the door. "I mean when you always sit on the toilet too long because you have your laptop, it clogs up."

"OH!" Butch sighed in realization. "Kay, I'm going now."

"Night, Butch," Cassidy called.

"Night, Cassidy." Butch gave her a hug before leaving for his room, still with the laptop and the strange PokeBay product.

* * *

**A/N: Woohoo! This was so fun to write! I really liked writing the elevator scene. That actually happened in real life! My dad pressed the top button without telling Marie and I and we went all the way up! I also liked writing the thing about the toilet. XD**

**What Butch is looking at on PokeBay is a hint to the next chapter ;)**

**My friend on the bus, who owns Leslie, helped me write a LOT of this chapter! It was so fun, and we had a lot of laughs while working on this. Thanks! :)**

**Stay tuned for the next chapter, and PLEASE review! We work so hard on each of these chapters, and it's some of the longest stuff we've written. It would mean the world (and some PokeBalls *where?!* XD) to us!**

**Rose :D**


	5. FANFICS JUST GOT REAL!

"Guys! Look what I got off of PokEbay!" exclaimed Butch excitedly as he strode into James' apartment to greet all of the rest of the team as they stared at him with disgusted expressions.

"Is that... an engine or something? That's what it looks like." said Cassidy moving into the kitchen to grab her diet soda from the fridge she had drank from earlier.

"No! It's a time machine! It can take you to any time era possible!" Butch squealed with a delightful grin on his face. Rose and James nodded in approval, while Jessie and Meowth were watching an important program on television involving numbers and letters. Marie raised her hand for a question.

"Butch, can it take us to an era, like when everyone was farming the land... such as the early 1800's?" asked Marie. Rose was looking on and smiling micheviously.

"What?" asked James catching on with the contagious smiles and smirked a little himself.

"Oh nothing guys, I was just imagining us in the darndest little outfits, like southern gentlemen and ladies. And... James was a farmer!" Rose smiled as she told her fantasies to the group.

"Wait? I'M A FARMER?" asked James in disbelief. Cassidy had just casually strolled into the room by then clutching her diet soda she recieved from the fridge. She promptly spit it out at the thought of James doing actual phsyical work. She rushed back into the kitchen to clean the now created mess.

"Yes, a farmer... Do you happen to have a problem with that? I thought it would be quite cute!" said Rose stamping her foot on the ground and glared at him.

"A farmer is fine! I believe that would be a great occupation!" defended James as he gave her another one of his famous smirks which made her blush.

"Enough of the mushy stuff... Butch exactly how much did this time machine cost?" Cassidy questioned, a disapproving frown on her face at the fact that Butch had bought something with their money that she hadn't approved of.

Butch shrugged nonchalantly. "Oh, about five hundred PokeDollars!"

Cassidy and Jessie both spit out their sodas and Meowth muttered something about the lavatory and rushed out. Butch frowned. "What?"

~~~

That Saturday night, the group met at James's apartment. They all crowded in the doorway, flooding into the hallway.

"So, where are we going?" Marie questioned.

Rose, attempting at a stupid joke, corrected Marie. "Shouldn't you say WHEN are we going?" Nobody laughed. "Okay..." she muttered, blushing in embarrassment.

"How about what Marie suggested?" Cassidy suggested just as Marie suggested hours before. "The early 1800s!"

"Okay!" Rose agreed, unable to wait to see James dressed as a farmer.

"I'm sorry Marie, but I think we need to kiss before we can go back in time," Butch said, smirking. He leaned in, lips puckered, only to have Marie shove his face away.

She put her hand on the machine and typed in the designated keyboard. "Everyone, put your hand on the machine," she ordered. Rose and James's hands met when they reached out.

"MEOWTH, LET ME PET YOU!" Jessie shrieked. Meowth leapt into her arms as she squeezed the talking Pokemon. Everyone screamed as they were thrown into a giant black abyss taking them back in time.

Rose woke up in the farmhouse looking around frantically and finally saw James outside the window. He was plowing fields with Meowth by his side and Jessie was... HARVESTING CROPS?! "This is crazy..." said Rose walking outside.

"Hello darling! How was your nap?" asked James to gave her a quick kiss before returning to his hard work.

"Darling? What James? You said we were not ready to be in a relationship!" said Rose still slightly blushing from the kiss.

"I don't remember that conversation, are you the in the year, 1830?" asked James with a quizzical expression on his face. "You're my wife!" he exclaimed before muttering about how the world's women's brain capacities were slowly getting smaller.

"What? I can't be your wife?! Where are Cassidy, Butch, and Marie?" asked Rose now running up to Jessie.

"I don't know who you're talking about..." said Jessie plucking a piece of corn from the stalk and then wiping sweat off of her brow.

"NOOOOO! Who are you?" screamed Rose as she ran back into the farmhouse.

Butch lifted his head from his desk as he awoke from sleeping. Wait... since when did he have an office desk? He walked out of the room and widened his eyes with shock.

It surely didn't have any electricity, but it was a mansion. A really big mansion at that. Then he saw Marie emerge from another room wearing a very formal dress. It took him a while but he finally looked down and saw that he wearing a very official-looking suit.

"Hi honey! Did you get all your work done so we can go out tonight?" she asked brightly before kissing him lightly and holding his hand.

"Umm... uh sure. I guess. Where are the others? Y'know James, Jessie, Rose, and Meowth?! Cassidy?" Butch asked as Cassidy walked up to the two dressed in a maid's uniform.

"Mrs. Kosaburo, would you like me to clean up the office where Mr. Kosaburo took his nap?" she asked carefully as she hoped for Marie's approval. Marie nodded as Cassidy then rushed into the room to clean up whatever she could to make her bosses happy. It all struck Butch at once, and when it did, he fell over.

"Butch! Here take my hand!" said Marie who held out her willing hand. He immediately took it and Marie pulled him up. 'Marie is my wife... I could get used to this...' he thought lazily smiling to himself. He did what he had wanted to for a long time, and kissed Marie on the lips. After that fluff show was over, he asked her the same question.

"Where are the others? James, Jessie, Rose, and Meowth?" he asked.

"I don't know who you're talking about sweetie! The only people that live in this house are me, you, and Cassidy the maid. Are you imagining things again?" Marie asked with a nervous glance before straightening a crooked picture on the wall.

"Oh no... This is pretty bad. Do you know who are?!" asked Butch frantically as he shook Marie.

"Yes, I'm the wife of a wealthy factory owner which I fell in love with! And Cassidy is our maid that we pay to do our chores and lives with us!" Marie explained as she indicated Cassidy who waved a feeble hand.

"Okay... I can find the others... I just have to concentrate. Cassidy? Where do I get the products for my factory from?" Butch asked now on the verge of a Team Rocket freakout.

"The thread company sir, and you get your food from the Rochester Farms..." Cassidy calmly explained.

"Where are Rochester Farms?" asked Butch flipping through every book he could find about farms in his small office with only the candlelight to assist him as the night grew darker.

"In the South, in the state of Georgia. Would you like me to assign a train to take you down there?" asked Cassidy getting ready to use a telegraph. She was skilled in the art of Morse Code.

"Yes please. Three tickets to Rochester Farms! Right away!" Butch added as Cassidy was rapidly pressing the only button on the machine to send a message to the train station.

"Oh, and make sure you send them a cute little note that we're coming! It's a polite thing to do!" added Marie as she walked with Butch out of the room to go get some dinner because they were extremely hungry.

The next day on the farm was quiet, because it was Sunday, the day of rest. Rose had them a great breakfast of pancakes with homemade maple syrup. Rose was even beginning to like life on the farm, but still missed her other friends all the same.

"Dat was probably some of da best pancakes I've eva had!" said Meowth who then released a large burp. Jessie ran out of the room screaming with disgust. James and Rose still kept their distance.

"I'll get the mail." said James putting on his thin coat over his pajamas and slipping on his boots before trudging out the door to receive the mail at the end of the block. As soon as he got it, he ran back to the cabin as soon as possible.

"What?" asked Jessie who had thought it was safe to come back into the room .

"It's a letter from our boss, he said he's coming with his wife and maid to our farm this morning!" said James out of breath from running.

"Well, dis seems pretty important since da boss wants to talk to us! We should be prepared!" said Meowth rushing into the other room, just to come back seconds later with a red bow tie on.

"Where did you get that?! I thought they only had those in stores! We don't have one for miles!" grumbled Jessie as she angrily slumped in her seat. You see she didn't like having to wear only two outfits for her life, but that meant a speck of the real Jessie was showing through. Just what Rose needed to get her friends back.

"Hey Jessie! I have a new dress I don't like... do you want it? Honestly, I think it's horrid!" yelled Rose from her and James' bedroom. She smiled when she walked back into the room holding her holiday dress. She figured she could give it away... since she was t planning on staying in the mid 1800's for eternity.

"Really?" asked Jessie as her eyes showed tears beginning to form. It all came back to her. Kid's Day: She only could eat a half sandwich with one slice of baloney. Motto: Prepare for trouble! Rivalry: Cassidy's so full of herself. Jessie's eyes widened as reality flashed before her eyes.

"Rose! Where are the others? Why is it only us?" she asked using a tissue to wipe away any signs of visible emotion. Ross nodded her head in the direction of the bedroom indicating that she wanted this conversation to be carried out alone.

"I don't know, judging by the note it says that they are coming here. Mr. Kosaburo: Butch, and Mrs. Kosaburo: Marie!" laughed Rose trying to stifle her giggles. So, the end result of this whole meeting was Rose and Jessie rolling on the bed with fits of laughter and James and Meowth to deal with Butch (Who I will currently refer to as Mr. Kosaburo) was knocking at the door followed closely by Mrs. Kosaburo (Marie) and the maid (Cassidy).

Rose and Jessie regained their composure and left the room, to see Mrs. Kosaburo conversing with James. Mr. Kosaburo stood awkwardly, looking around. Rose and Jessie rushed out, nearly toppling into the table.

Meowth shoved Jessie's leg, steadying her. James put out his arms, catching Rose. Mr. Kosaburo's eyes brightened when he saw the two, and that they knew who they were.

Rose and Jessie automatically regained their composure. "I'll make something for you to eat, Mr. and Mrs. Kosaburo." Rose then rushed to prepare anything for them to eat.

"She's been acting strangely," James muttered to Meowth. "She doesn't think we're married!"

"Sucks for you, Jimmy," Meowth replied. Rose and Jessie brightened considerably at hearing Meowth's tendency to not give a crud about anybody's love life.

"You know what?" Rose said, a plan slowly formulating in her mind. "Why don't we just have biscuits?"

She walked back with a plate of round bread. Meowth's eyes watered at the sight, but he hastily brushed it away. Everyone took one and ate away. Only Meowth was left with his still in his hand.

He instinctively broke his into three equal pieces and stared at it. He put one in his mouth and swallowed, but, as if being controlled by a force greater than he, handed the other two to James and Jessie.

Jessie was mentally dancing in victory, while James stared confusedly at the Pokemon. Meowth motioned for James to eat the biscuit. He put it in his mouth and smiled awkwardly.

All of Meowth's life came back. Kid's Day: Pretending to be wild? Yuck! Motto: That's right! Rivalry: Someday, he'll be the top cat! Not that Persian!

Marie squealed, "Oh, what a DARLING little Meowth!" James nodded halfheartedly. She looked up to James almost pleadingly. "May I pet him?"

James shrugged his shoulders. Realizing that, he stood up straighter and nodded, smiling falsely. "Of course!"

Marie pet Meowth, who was doing all he could to not collapse into twenty solid seconds of laughter at her abnormal behavior. "Why don't you go talk with Jessie?" Cassidy nodded feverishly and skipped to where Jessie was standing.

Jessie knew that this was the time to get Cassidy back to normal, so she did the only sensible thing: Slap her in the face.

Cassidy looked up, enraged, as her memory came back. The breeding center: The Boss would've been so pleased! Motto: It's INFECT, not PROTECT! Rivalry: She was so prettier then Crazy Jessie!

Cassidy and Jessie met with an intensely heated glare, but talked nonetheless.

Rose looked to James, grinning for she knew that Cassidy was back. James was also in high spirits. "Why did you come here, Boss?" he asked brightly. "For a raise?"

Butch faltered. "Um..."

James nodded disappointedly. Rose frowned at the sight of him upset and put her arm around him. "How about you and I talk?" she asked, leading him into their bedroom. She left the door wide open, so no one got the wrong idea...

Marie looked to Butch. "You're an amazing leader, Butch. I love you." She kissed him once again, and he kissed back. She wrapped her arms around him, smiling contentedly.

Butch grinned, savoring the moment. "But we all know you're the brains of our factory!" He laughed and kissed her again.

She kissed back, but suddenly her eyes widened. Brains? Butch was a zombie- He gave his life for me- All his stupid pick-up lines- We were never married!

Her life came flooding back to her as she and Butch shared that kiss. The breeding center: I loved wearing the lab coats! Motto: Messy and Lames's is the worst! Pet peeve: Butch could really get on my nerves.

Marie suddenly broke away, to Butch's disappointment. She slapped him in the face and stomped on his foot with her heel. 'It was too good to last,' Butch thought sadly.

~~~

Rose and James sat down on the bed. "James, what's wrong?" she asked quietly. She put her hand on his shoulder.

James smiled softly. "This is just like Rose," he murmured. "Quiet, always concerned for everyone, and not necessarily assertive." He kissed her on the lips.

She kissed him back, wishing that the moment would never end. 'It'd be even better if it was with the James I know,' she thought sadly.

But, she figured, she was supposed to be married to him. She could say some things she had always wanted to. Knowing full well that the real James would remember this, she began. "James?" He nodded. "I love your little hair just like that there." She pointed it out and smiled. "I love the way you laugh. I love the way you smile. But most of all, I love you."

James' eyes widened. Rose had never said those things about him before, well probably bit to his face or anything. The memories came flooding back to him almost immediatley. He ripped off his farmer's uniform to reveal the infamous Moltres suit. He then put the hat to complete his outfit.

"I AM THE MIGHTY MOLTRES! HAHAHAHAHA!" he said before mystically flying out of the room to go tell the others his newfound discovery. Everyone screamed with joy and began hugging him happily when Rose walked in the room.

"How did you get him back? Oh, and could you help me unbutton this just a little bit? It's choking me!" Marie gulped as she was gasping for air. Rose undid one of the top buttons as soon as possible, and almost instantly Marie was relieved of her pain.

"Well, I just talked with him and said some... things." Rose said before hugging James in the Moltres outfit.

"Now that everyone's back... HOW ARE WE GOING TO GET OUT OF HERE?!" screamed Jessie as the whole party went ballistic. Meowth started crumbling the spare biscuits in his hands, and was muttering things to himself. Cassidy actually was banging her head into the wall.

"CALM DOWN!" yelled Marie. The whole farm was silent except for the baas of Mareep and the moos of Miltanks. "Butch honey, do you still have that darling little time machine of yours?" she asked making Butch blush as he had never heard this kind of talk from the real Marie before.

"Yes, I never left it out of my sight after we got into this mess." said Butch still blushing as he handed over the time machine to her.

"Now, obviously this can all be resolved of we just reverse the effects that sent is back in time, then we should go to the future..." said Marie twisting some knobs before pressing a button that was making the machine vibrate.

"Put your hand on the machine, again!" said Rose as everyone put their hands on the machine without Butch making any snide comments and Rose and James' hands touching. The black pit opened up yet again as the Rocket agents were sent through time.

This time thankfully, everyone was together. Except that James, Butch, and Meowth were all in knights' armor. And Rose, Jessie, and Cassidy were dressed in extravagant dresses. Marie was in a peasant girl's dress.

"Marie! You sent us even further back in time! Geez! You should have just given the machine to Butch because he had the freaking manual!" said Cassidy angrily to Marie who just stared at her flats.

"Greetings your majesties!" said one passerby to Rose, Jessie, and Cassidy. "Wow Marie, you truly are lucky to be in the presence of our three princesses!" he said as he bowed deeply. Marie, trying to fit in did the same.

"Great! This is just splendiferous! Now I'm a peasant and you're all princesses?! We're getting out of this era, now." said Marie as everyone made their way up to the giant castle towering above.


End file.
